khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Bible Ω
A rather long time ago, on this very earth, stood a world very different from our own. That world was the first attempt of both the Kingdom Hearts of Darkness and Light to create a functional realm with which they could look down upon as its god. A ‘beta’ or a ‘prototype’ they referred to it, a stepping stone to something much greater down the road. The two great hearts unleashed a torrent of lesser hearts to thrive on this world, as a means to experiment. As a beta world, the laws over the lesser hearts was somewhat blurred. Eventually, the lesser beings began forming into their own separate entities, complete with body, soul and free will. The Great Hearts looked down upon their creation and smiled with glee; what an unexpected occurrence, for they had not predicted this outcome at all. You see, the two great hearts are not at all omniscient gods like you’d expect. In fact, they are two very mortal beings who ascended to power through unknown means. They were quiet scientific over their pursuits, having analyzed every possible occurrence in their pursuit of absolute control. And so they sat and watched over this world, now being re-forged by the very beings they put upon it. Fascination turned to anger, as the world stopped being their own. They had to stop this insolence at once; they had to do something before all they had worked towards was lost. Within moments they had come up with a solution; using their powers they would create a harbinger of destruction upon their world, as a means to reset all life back to zero, so that they could remake this prototype into its whole, final product. They began their work immediately, construction their weapons of destruction. Meanwhile, upon the earth, a single king looked up to the stars, knowing what machinations the gods had in store for him and his people. He took it upon himself to find a way to save the world, quickly contacting an old friend. They met together under darkness and the next night, the king was reported kidnapped. The kingdom the king had set out to protect was in uproar. But he knew this would occur, as it was all going to plan... --- A year passed and finally, the harbinger of destruction was unleashed upon the earth. Omega fell from the sky, grasping a keyblade of green light, landing with a great shudder. His objective was quiet simple; he would collect the hearts needed using his blade, in order for the Great Hearts to construct a keyblade that would be able to open up the heart of the world. As well, he was required to find a construct that would serve a later purpose. A heir to his power, so to speak. He set forth immediately, slaying many incoccents and the many heros who came to stop him, all the while challenging the people of the world to stop him. Eventually, a group of young heros came face to face and one such man stood out. Axie, or ‘Puppy’, as his friends affectionately called him. Omega easily dispatched his friends and grasped Axie’s neck with his hands, unleashing a torrent of energy into the young man’s heart. The young boy screamed in agony, feeling a great weight being thrust upon his heart. And with that, Omega was summoned back to his masters, his mission complete. He had collected enough hearts from the dead and with those hearts, a great weapon was forged; a weapon that would open up the gates of the world, to allow Omega’s brother, The End, to enter the Kingdom of Heart. The End was given the Kingdom Key. All that remained was for the pair to return to the earth so that they could find this locked gate. --- Axie was later found lying at the sight of the battle and those who found him soon discovered what had occured. Axie was quickly locked up in solitude, away from those who could hurt him. Five years passed, the world now left almost in complete ruins. Three heros led the remaining survivors into exodus, splitting off in three separate directions. D Aros, fleeing to the frigid north, where he would lead his people as the frozen barbarian. Neo Rangarok, leading his people to the remains of Disney Castle, as the soldier of the people. And Shamdeo, a brave and noble knight, leading his people the south. There they remained, the three friends not hearing of each other, not knowing who was left. It was a time of great despair. It was only then, that the King returned, his supposed ‘kidnapper’ following his lead, grasping three Keyblades within his small hands. He searched out all three of these heros, each giving them one. Neo Rangarok was given a large steel blade, that which resonated with the potential for both good and evil within. D Aros was given a keyblade of flesh and blood, revealing the darkness that lied within his heart. And the noble Shamdeo was given a blade of light. The King gathered the heros together and led them to where the Kingdom Gates stood. And there they waited for The End to arrive. And a great battle was fought upon those sacred grounds, as a means to try and protect this world, one, last, time. However, the powers bestowed upon The End and Omega by their creators was too great and the hero reluctantly fled. And they watched as a great light spread throughout the earth, wiping clean all living things upon its surface. With a sigh, the King told the three that he had a plan, a way to save sentient life. He told them of the nobodies, who had taught him how to separate body from heart and soul. And he taught them this skill, just as the world reached its final stages of life... --- Axie watched as the light came closer. A gentle hand gripped his shoulder from behind, causing him to turn. Behind him stood Omega and The End, both showing gentle smiles. "It's time for us to go, little brother." Category:The World